The invention relates to a floor covering as a covering for a subfloor, wherein the floor covering comprises a layer of a curable material, which is cured in the finished state of the floor covering and into which a reinforcing fabric and at least one electrical component are embedded.
Such a floor covering is explained, for example, in DE 10 2008 010 530 A1. The electrical component part in this floor covering is, for example, an electronic component, in particular an RFID chip. It is proposed that the electronic component be applied onto the reinforcing fabric or introduced into the reinforcing fabric, and that this reinforcing fabric then be laid on the base before the curable material is incorporated into the reinforcing fabric. The electronic component is, for example, laid or arranged in windows of the reinforcing fabric, so that it is covered on the upper side by the curable material.
A disadvantage with this design is that damage to the electronic components may occur, for example when the curable material in the still soft state is spread between the electronic components with a spatula or another such processing tool. Furthermore, the holding of the electronic components on or in the floor covering is to be improved.